Just This Once
by Alurax
Summary: Vincent finally sorta caves to Cid's persistance


_RAWR_

--

"Come on, please."

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because, I said no."

"But whyyyyyy?" The pilot whined as he followed Vincent into the kitchen of the bar.

Vincent groaned, laying the dishes he'd collected into the sink. "Cid, why?"

Cid just grinned. "Cause I wanna."

"That's what I don't understand." Vincent turned to go back in the bar, with that blonde shadow at his heels.

Cid slid into the booth of the table where Vincent stacked the dishes. "What's not to understand? I just want one date."

"But why?" He sneared in a mock whine of the pilot.

Cid wasn't even phased by the sarcasm. He just jumped up to follow his flame on his quest to collect the dirty dishes people had left alone. "Because it'll be fun."

Vincent huffed, heading for the kitchen again. "How do you know?"

"Cause I'll make sure of it."

Vincent plopped the plates in the sink, leaning over it. "Cid, I don't really do 'dates'. I've never had fun on any I've been on, so I highly doubt I'll have fun on this one."

Cid's brow furrowed. Hadn't he been paying attention? "But I said I'd make it fun."

Vincent turned to him, harboring a sarcastic look of doubt. "I highly doubt it, Cid." With that, he strolled past him, out the kitchen and on up the stairs. Cid didn't waste any time to jump up and follow him.

Tifa, Cloud, Barret and Yuffie had been watching the two circle the room for the past hour or so. It was a rather amusing sight, but they were starting to feel sorry for the optimistic pilot.

"But how do you know for sure, if you won't give me a chance?"

"I just do."

Cid sneared. "It's because I'm white, isn't it?"

Vincent nearly dropped the stack of cups in his hands, and turned to Cid, cocking an eyebrow.

Cid placed a hand to his chin. "No, wait… that's not what I meant."

Vincent tried not to laugh at him as he left and ventured to the next room. It took Cid a moment to realize and run after him.

"So is it because I'm a guy?"

Vincent groaned, setting his pile down to stack more onto it. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then why?" Cid started stomping the ground like a tantrummed child.

"Well, fine. You want a reason?" Vincent stopped, thinking for a moment. "How bout I'm not sure where it'll lead."

Cid had to scratch his head at that one. "You think I'm gonna molest ya?"

"Well." Vincent tried desperately to hide the pink hue hitting his cheeks. "No. I don't think you'd do anything like that… it's just that…"

Cid grinned. "So you're afraid you won't be able to restrain yourself around me, is that it?"

Vincent spun around to him, nearly dropping the stack in his hands. "No. It's not that… I just." His face heated from what he hoped was anger. "Just forget it. I said no, Cid."

He started out the door, but Cid ran into the doorframe, spreading his arms across it. Cid mearly smiled. "But I don't want that."

Vincent's anger subsided a bit. "What?"

Cid shrugged. "Well… maybe eventually, but not yet. I wanna keep things simple. Dinner. A movie." His grin spread. He'd wanted to do this for so long. "Maybe dancing?"

Vincent's brow furrowed. Cid danced?

"Then maybe just a good-night kiss."

The ex-Turk eyed him a bit skeptically. "A kiss."

"Yep."

"That's all you want?"

"Absolutely. And it doesn't even have to be anything special. Just a simple kiss to let me know you had a good time."

Vincent shifted his gaze. Lord knows he wanted to say yes, but there was still that ping of doubt that kept him away from Cid. The thought of not only hurting himself again, but the happy-go-lucky pilot as well. "I-I still don't know." He pushed by Cid, heading for the stairs.

Cid groaned, in aggravation, following after him. "What's not to know?"

"Look, Cid." He spun around to him, pulling the glass stack closer into his arms. "I just don't know, ok?"

"But, why? What could you lose from one date?"

Vincent sighed in defeat. "We'll see."

"… Is that a yes?"

"I guess… maybe… I dunno." Vincent started back down the stairs, but Cid jotted up next to him. "Then, someday?"

The gunman tried not to smile at him. "Someday."

Cid beamed with achievement. "Awesome. Around eight-ish, maybe?"

Vincent shook his head. "Eight-ish."

xXx

"YEE-HAW!!!!"

The group down in the bar jumped with the sudden outburst from upstairs. Their eyes followed Vincent down the flight of stairs, as he hurried into the kitchen.

Cid almost literally flew down, swinging on the banister. He landed in a fit of joy. "I gotta date."

All jaws dropped. Even some of the random strangers that'd been watching the scene. A few even applauded his persistance.

Tifa nearly dropped the glass in her hand. "He actually said 'yes'?"

"Yup."

Barret raised an eyebrow at him. "Wierder things have happened."

"And we're usually the ones in the middle of it." Cloud chugged down his drink.

"Oh that's awesome." Cid didn't even mind the little ninja bounding over to throw her arms around him. "When you two going out?"

Cid beamed brightly. "Someday."

The glass smashed on the floor as it slipped out of Tifa's hands. "What?" The entirety of the bar fell silent. Even the applause stopped.

Cid scratched his head. "What?"

"You're happy about that?" Yuffie inquired.

"Hey, it's a start. Now all I gotta worry about's what I'm gonna where when the day comes." With that he turned and bolted back up the stairs.

Cloud just watched his enthusiasm, not sure whether to be happy or feel sorry for him. "Poor guy."

Tifa casted a quick glimpse to the kitchen door, then marched through it to where Vincent was loading the dishwasher. She was a bit surprised that he didn't seem to notice her entering. Tifa leaned against the wall, folding her arms. "Cid's really excited, Vincent."

He finally looked up at her, then continued his work. "It would seem so."

She huffed at him, stepping closer. "Cid's a really sweet guy. He doesn't deserve to be treated badly."

Vincent fully stopped, not likeing the accusation in her voice. "What are you saying?"

Tifa shrugged. "He really likes you, and you know he wouldn't hurt you. If you don't like him, that's one thing, but he deserves to at least know this."

The crimson eyes seemed to turn redder. "It's not what you think. I really do want to go out with him." His head fell slightly. "I'm just scared."

"… So when is this 'someday' going to come?"

Vincent sighed, trying to smile up at her. "Whenever I'm good enough for him."

--

_AN: poor Cid :hug: s_


End file.
